2015.10.04 - Witchboys and Grimlocks
It's a beautiful day in Golden Gate Park. The sun is shining, and it's warm. At least, warm for October. Perfect conditions for a young boy to have found a spot off the paths to climb some trees. Only a couple things seem off. First of all, there's a small pile of three crystals half-hidden in a pile of fallen leaves nearby. Secondly, the boy seems distracted... Stressed, even. He's trying to act like a normal kid having fun, but he's not a good actor. It does the job, anyway. As the boy touches the ground from climbing a tree, a pair of white-skinned demons jump from some bushes and try to grab him. Grimlocks. Strangely, the boy doesn't panic, but smiles. Finally! Since he moved into Ravenswood, Aidan O'Toole decided to make a trip out to the park with his guitar slung across his back. He's dressed in a long sleeved white banded collar dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It worked out quite nicely. His brown hair's a curly mess atop his head and moving with the soft breezes. He's feeling quite comfortable in the October sun. His blue eyes do light on the Grimlocks when he sees them. There's a soft shiver of panic. It doesn't take much to recognize them as demons. River Troy is walking along with his cousin Lucas, but he's not enjoying the beautiful day much, since his face is turned downward to the tablet he carries. "Ah, Manticores, yuck. Upper level, viscious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws. They communicate in high-pitched cries and tend to travel in packs." He gives his head a quick shake, eyes never leaving the screen. "Wouldn't wanna run into any of those. There's a vanquishing potion though, so that's good." Lucas wasn't stalking his guitar playing friend nope not at all. Aidan had mentioned he might go to the part later. And Lucas was just going to happen along was all. Lucas looked over his shoulder, "Cuz you do realize that we're not the only..." He stops talk as he looks up and sees the demons. "River what are those... Um.... Start with a G I think." He notices Aidan and the other kid and he doesn't quite run for the demons those he's tempted to but he does make a bee line in that direction. Wyatt (the boy being attacked) doesn't notice the new arrivals yet. His attention is on the Grimlocks. A blue translucent sphere suddenly appears around the boy, throwing the Grimlocks away from him. One goes flying, and he other is violently smashed into the tree the boy just climbed down from. Whatever type they are, Aidan doesn't quite recognize them. Sure he knows a lot of demons and if he had his book of shadows on hand he could probably find them. Instead the boy goes rushing forward with a vibrant purple liquid in a bottle. "What are they?" He asks, his eyes focusing on the grimlocks. He's ready to toss the potion if it looks like they're getting back up any time soon. "Can you vanquish them with whatever you just did?" His accent is distinctly Aussie based. River Troy's eyes bug wide as he looks up. "Oh crud," he gasps, quickly tapping his tablet's screen as he chases after Lucas. "Starts with a G, you think? Lemme see. Gargoyles...Grimlocks! White demons with swirling red eyes....Killing powerful forces of good...Stealing the eyesight of children...Wait, here we go! Shisandra Root potion." He looks toward his cousin. "You don't have a Shisandra Root potion handy, do you? Oh hi, Aidan. Hi, boy I don't know who's in danger of being blinded by a Grimlock." The brown haired youth does start running, He's assuming the other boy is either a witch or a white lighter, either way situations like these were why he spent most of his time in study. Lucas leans over as he's getting close and grabs two large rocks off the ground. For a second it looks like he's going to throw them as a distraction, but no. Lucas keeps running at the one that wasn't smashed into the tree and both hands which are now covers by rocky gloves are pummeling at the demon. Wyatt Halliwell turns towards the farther Grimlocks, raising a hand as the sphere vanishes... But, seeing Lucas pummelling the stunned demon, he changes direction and waves towards the other. The crystals, and there were a couple others better hidden, vanish in a swirl of orbs and appear around the smashed Grimlock and a glowing field surrounds it. Then he answers Aidan, pulling a vial from his pocket, "They're Grimlocks, need to throw this potion in their eyes. But not this one yet," he adds, indicating the one in the crystal cage. "Wow. That's cool. I could probably figure out how to make it but it's really nicely done." Aidan says cheerfully as he holds up his own, "This would just knock them out for a little while. It's a handy potion but I doubt that it would keep them out for too terribly long. What do you think?" He asks curiously as he grasps the potion carefully. "Grimlocks aren't very nicely." He says pausing for a moment,"Hey Lucas and River!" He says, looking at River and Lucas for a moment. River Troy's eyes bug wider still, and his jaw hangs open for a long moment, as he stares at Wyatt. "Whoa!" he says at last, eyes brightening. "Are you a Whitelighter? But you're so young! And why're you vanquishing demons, shouldn't your charges be doing that?" He glances over to Lucas, but since his cousin seems to have things well in hand, he doesn't rush to assist him just yet. Lucas Troy started of punching then went into kicking then started doing that thing where he starts having the ground eat the thing he's fighting. Its difficult to do while fighting but not impossible. And easier ones he manages to knock it one the ground. He was a tough kid though one he gets the thing mostly atleast under dirt he calls over, "Hey Can someone either hand me a potion or some of those crystals or something? Also Aidan stay away from them. There's no telling what they could do with your eyes." Wyatt Halliwell looks to what Lucas is doing. "Very cool." But then he orbs the potion over to Lucas, and says, "In the eyes," before answering Aidan, "With Grimlocks, that'd still be great. They're dangerous. You come up with that?" Then to River he answers, "Yes... But I'm a witch too. I'm Wyatt, by the way." "It's a sleeping potion my family developed." Aidan says seriously as he nods to him,"Yes. I think that it is best if I keep my distance." His blue eyes watch the Grimlocks intently,"Only have one sleeping potion but we can use it. Lucas, use this until it's time." He says tossing the potion vial carefully towards the other curly haired touth. "I'm a witch. You're not just a witch." He says looking at Wyatt. River Troy's jaw drops again. "Whoa! You're a Witch and a Whitelighter? I didn't know there were any oth...Er." Reddening a bit, he slips the tablet into his backpack, moving closer to Wyatt while keeping a wary eye on the trapped Grimlock. "I'm Wyatt of the House of Troy, and that's my cousin River. And our friend, Aidan. Nice to meet you, Wyatt. Your folks let you hunt demons alone?" Lucas Troy throws the potion at the grimlock with takes a second becuase he'd forgotten he still had his fists encased in stone. He allows the stone to break off his hands like shells grabs the potion and throws it in the Grimlock's eyes. First he checks to make sure River is okay. Then he checks in on Aidan, once he sees they're both okay he dusts himself off. Right in time foe other potion to come flying his way. and he almost didn't catch it. He'd rather not take a nap right now. He blinks "Aidan why didn't you keep this. You need it I have other options?" He walks over to the others and makes sure he has his empathic aura at its usual soothing and content levels, noticeable, but nothing major. "Um... My parents don't know I exist right now. Long story," Wyatt says a little sheepishly. Then, though, the caged Grimlock stands up. Wyatt turns towards him, pulling out another vial. "Tell me about the demon named Crowley or I'll vanquish you right here." The Grimlock just frowns, "Who?" "Go ahead and keep it. I have another on me." Aidan says seriously looking at Lucas for a moment, before he says,"Who is Crowley? I don't think I've seen the name in the list of demons my family has faced." He says looking towards the Grimlock,"We really need to vanquish them." River Troy blinks a few times, then digs out his tablet again, tapping at the screen. "Oops, I shut it off." He glances around then brings it close to his lips, whispering, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." With a sheepish little grin, he goes back to touching the screen. "Crowley, Crowley...Alistair Crowley, the famous English occultist and ceremonial magician?" Lucas Troy goes through the types of demons he knows and all the books he's read. And the name sounds vaguely familair, but then again it could be the name of a wizard or some such.... He looks back at Aidan confused, and unaccountably blushes. Then again makes sure his cousin is okay, before looking over at Wyatt, "Your parents don't know... Okay Aidan.... You're taking Wyatt home with you To Auntie Ness. Cause otherwise when she finds out we'll all be pulling weeds for a week. "Then back to river "He said a Demon, I think I read about one. Something about a demon selling its soul and double digits. But I don't know... Don't Demons usually steal souls? Heh that's the problem with Aunt Ness's library too many books. Wyatt Halliwell frowns back at the demon, "Crowley. He has to be a upper level demon, he takes over the underworld in a few years!" Wyatt is one stressed out kid, even with Lucas' calming influence. The Grimlock shrugs, "Never heard of him. But when I get out..." He doesn't finish, doesn't get the chance, as Wyatt throws the potion. As the Grimlock dissolves, he suddenly looks to Lucas with hope, "Your aunt might have a book with Crowley in? I haven't been able to find anything anywhere!" "Nessa might very well have some book on the subject and I know she has a severe dislike for young magical folks on their own. She bullied me a bit to agree to live in her home." Aidan says laughing a bit,"You should calm down Wyatt. It's not good to worry that much. Whatever Crowley may or may not do isn't set in stone. The future isn't immutable. The choices we make will affect what is to come. Who knows you coming back may result in him being unable to take over the Underworld." River Troy frowns a bit, running fingers through his long hair. "How can you possibly know who takes over the Underworld in a few years? Do you get premonitions?" He shuts off his tablet again, slipping it into his backpack. "But Luke's right. If you're out here on your own, you should definitely meet our Aunt Nessa. She's got the best library I know of, plus she bakes excellent cookies. Did you run away from your family when you found out you were a Witch? How'd you get to be a Whitelighter, too?" Lucas Troy looks around to make sure everything looks normal and grabs a couple crystals that were hidden and hands them to Wyatt, "Hrm can you orb us to her house? " He also focuses all his attention on tryign to relax Wyatt. Hoping to make him feel better for at least a few minutes. It works, Wyatt visibly relaxes. "Ok, cool. Yeah, I have years to stop him." He looks to River and says, "I'm from Texas future. Haven't even been born yet. And my dad was... Still is a whitelighter." At the talk of Nessa he says, "I could use a place to stay..." "Trust me it's a great place. Nessa does a great job with providing food and I got a fair number of clothes to wear since I lost all of mine when I fled." Aidan says smiling at Wyatt,"You'll find that she does an excellent job with a lot of things. She makes me look like a rank amateur when it comes to potion making." Long distance to Wyatt Halliwell: River Troy is missing something, what is Texas future? River Troy's head cocks slightly to one side, eyes squinting as he looks at Wyatt. "So you're a time traveling Witch-Whitelighter from the future, and your dad's...Wait, his name isn't Raphael, is it? 'Cuz that was my mom's Whitelighter." He glances to Lucas, then Aidan, before returning his attention to Wyatt. "Maybe we should talk about this once we get to Aunt Nessa's."